Una canción en el Valle del Fin
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Y ella cantó, cantó con el alma desvalida...


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Autora:**__NebelKattyto_

.

**UNA CANCIÓN EN EL VALLE DEL FIN**

.

.

_**Género:**__ Angust/ Drama_

_**Personajes principales:**__ Hinata H. /Sasuke U._

_**Advertencias: **__ Hurt__/Comfort / Algo de __Out of Character (OoC) / El fic está ambientado en el mundo Ninja que se entremezcla muy ligeramente con el mundo real / Inspirado en el libro "The Bridges of Madison" de R. J. Waller, y la canción "Lela" que también es un poema de la obra de teatro __"Os __vellos non deben namorarse"__de Antonio Daniel Rodríguez__Castelao__/ One-shot / Songfic._

_._

_**Capítulo Único**_

.

.

"I am the highway and a peregrine and all the sails that ever went to sea"...

_(Frase extraída del libro "__The Bridges of Madison"__)_

_._

El viaje era frio y silencioso. El perro de copiloto se veía tranquilo, de rato en rato sacó su cabeza para sentir el aire en su hocico pero no ladro ni una sola vez, parecía entender que su ama necesitaba de ese silencio. Que necesitaba de esa paz casi tormentosa.

Ahora que vivía en la frontera de _Konhoagakure_, por el _Bosque Jofuku_, le dieron unas ocho horas de viaje, era casi alucinante. Cada año, volvía ahí, a ese inhóspito paraje, casi olvidado. Cuánto guardaba ese lugar. Cuántos amaneceres vio junto a su amado. Muchos, muchos. Y ahora ella iba como cada año en compañía de Camino, ese doberman de mirada feroz que perdía toda su bravura cuando Hinata estaba a su lado.

Aún estaba oscuro, presionó el botoncito pequeño de su reloj de pulsera y vio la hora, cuatro y treinta y nueve de la mañana. Rodeo el auto por la parte delantera y abrió la puerta de Camino, este saltó contento a olisquear el lugar, tal vez recordando que hace doce meses atrás ya estuvo ahí.

Cerrando la puerta se fue a la parte trasera de su camioneta, sacando un par de bultos negros que por la oscuridad de la madrugada aún no se veían bien pero ella sabía bien que eran.

Se dirigió al árbol que más le gustaba del lugar, ese árbol que había crecido empecinadamente torcido al pie de ese del Valle del Fin, a unos diez pasos de la inmensa estatua de Uchiha Madara ¡Valla casualidad!

Se sentó en la curva del árbol que parecía tallar perfectamente como asiento. Tomó el primer bulto negro cercano y sacó un plato de perro, tenía una franja divisoria, la puso a su derecha y vertió agua en un lado y galletitas de perro para el otro lado. Camino se acercó apenas escuchó que vaciaban algo en su tazón, corrió a su lado. Hinata sonrió de medio lado, hubiese querido sonreír más pero le era imposible porque el dolor del alma la embargaba, un dolor amargo.

Se acercó a otro bultito negro, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros convertible y el cenicero de su amado. Ese cenicero era todo un viajero, antes de llegar a sus manos había recorrido infinidad de lugares, lugares que ni ella conocía.

"Ay, Sasuke, porque me dejaste", le susurró al viento.

Acarició la superficie fría del cenicero, lo miró con añoranza para finalmente ponerlo a su lado. Hurgó sus bolsillos y halló su encendedor y prendió el tan anhelado cigarrillo.

Caló despacio, paseó su mirada y ya podía vislumbrar más el panorama.

Una solitaria surcó su mente, _"Hermoso"_.

En menos de lo que se percató, solo le quedaba la colilla. La apagó en el cenicero y tomó el siguiente cigarrillo hasta que en el cenicero no fue una colilla sino seis de ellas, fue al tercer bulto negro. Este era más grande que los dos anteriores. Lo abrió despacio. Otro viejo compañero de Sasuke, una guitarra algo mal trecha porque ya era medio vieja. Ella se había tomado la molestia de unos días antes de viajar cambiarle las cuerdas, las anteriores yacían descansando en un compartimiento del protector de la guitarra pues no tuvo el valor de botarlas a la basura. Esas cuerdas fueron tocadas innumerables veces por él. Sus manos habían surcado esas cuerdas con tanta pasión para ella. Simplemente no era capaz de arrojar esos pequeños objetos tan valiosos, llenos de recuerdos. No podía.

Probó que estén afinadas y dejó a un lado la guitarra. Los recuerdos de cómo le enseñó a tocar la guitarra, tan paciente con ella, esa paciencia que nunca tuvo con nadie. Ella siempre le agradeció que le haya enseñado pues como maestra de niños en la Academia, solía tocarles canciones dulces luego de un largo día de aprendizaje y entrenamiento.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar los recuerdos. Se levantó y dio unos pasos trémolos ahora más cerca a la orilla y el ruido de la cascada se hizo más fuerte.

"Mi amor, ¿te acuerdas qué día es hoy?", habló fuerte y claro. "Un día más sin ti", guardó silencio al sentir su voz quebrarse. Oyó las pisadas de Camino y éste lamió su mano derecha.

Ella bajó la mirada y al mirarlo unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Acarició su cabeza tiernamente y siguió hablando:

"Camino ha crecido", dijo sin despegar sus ojos del can. "Y es muy buena compañía. Es obediente y cariñoso", lo último lo dijo mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes.

Regresó sus pasos y recogió la guitarra para volver a ese filo donde se había puesto a decir cosas al aire. A Sasuke.

Tomó la guitarra entre sus manos y con una triste sonrisa comenzó a tocar las notas ya tan conocidas por ella, miraba la extensión del paisaje y el pecho se comprimió de manera dolorosa pero continuo hasta que de sus labios comenzó a salir su voz entre quebrada y melódica.

Están as nubes chorando _/ Están las nubes llorando_

Por un amor que morréu / _Por un amor que murió_

Están as rúas molladas / _Están las calles mojadas_

De tanto como chovéu / _De tanto como llovió_

Están as nubes chorando / _Están las nubes llorando_

Por un amor que morréu /_Por un amor que murió_

Están as rúas molladas / _Están las calles mojadas_

De tanto como chovéu... / _De tanto como llovió..._

Y con voz más profunda e intensa siguió... Como si implorara al viento y al cielo. Y ese que el insondable vacío le dolía tanto.

Lela, Lela, / _Lela, lela_

Leliña por quen eu morro _/Lelina por quien yo muero_

Quero mirarme / _quiero mirarte_

Nas meniñas dos teus ollos _/ En las pupilas de tus ojos_

Non me deixes _/ No me dejes_

E ten compasión de min _/ Y ten compasión de mí_

Sen ti non podo / _sin ti no puedo_

Sen ti non podo vivir... _/ sin ti no puedo vivir..._

Tocando el solo con la guitarra, su mente voló al pasado. A ese pasado donde él estaba. Donde ese ninja estaba a su lado. O mejor dicho ella a lado suyo. ¿Cuánto se puede amar a alguien? ¿Cuánto? ¿Es acaso inagotable su amor por ese hombre? Ese hombre que ya no está a su lado. Que no puede alcanzar y que ruega poder hacerlo cuando su vida acabe en esta tierra, porque hay veces que siente que ya no puede más... Que el pecho se le seca y que la mente estalla para al fin liberar los recuerdos presos en sus ojos blancos. Sus ojos vacíos.

Y con voz más tranquila cantó.

Dame alento cas túas palabras / _Dame el aliento de tus palabras_

Dame celme do teu corazón / _Dame esencia con tu corazón_

Dame lume cas tuas miradas _/ Dame el fuego de tus miradas_

Dame vida co teu doce amor _/Dame vida con tu dulce amor_

Repitió con más ahínco.

Dame alento cas túas palabras / _Dame el aliento de tus palabras_

Dame celme do teu corazón / _Dame esencia con tu corazón_

Dame lume cas tuas miradas _/ Dame el fuego de tus miradas_

Dame vida co teu doce amor _/ Dame vida con tu dulce amor_

Dame lume cas tuas miradas / _Dame el fuego de tus miradas_

Dame vida co teu doce amor / _Dame vida con tu dulce amor_

Su voz se volvió más añorante aún.

Lela, Lela, / _Lela, lela_

Leliña por quen eu morro / _Lelina por quien yo muero_

Quero mirarme / _quiero mirarte_

Nas meniñas dos teus ollos / _En las pupilas de tus ojos_

Y como si de un reclamo se tratara siguió su canto.

Non me deixes / _No me dejes_

E ten compasión de min / _Y ten compasión de mí_

Sen ti non podo _/ sin ti no puedo_

Sen ti non podo vivir... / _sin ti no puedo vivir..._

Otro solo llego con más recuerdos del pasado, con la mirada de él gravada en su mente. De ese modo ondulante de moverse en combate. De su presencia impregnada en ese lugar. El aire le acaricio el rostro y pudo sentir su calor, su olor... Tan ilógico y tan certero.

Lo recordó cuando hacían el amor, cuando le cantaba solo a ella, con su voz poderosa que la penetraba las entrañas, que viajaba por sus oídos y se enterraba en su cerebro de manera posesiva.

Su voz volvió para cantarle al viento su verdad con melodía. Una verdad que ella siempre tuvo claro.

Sen ti non podo / sin ti no puedo

Sen ti non podo vivir... / sin ti no puedo vivir...

Sus dedos le dieron un final agónico a la triste canción con esa guitarra.

Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro, las nubes se habían estado abriendo lentamente en medio de su réquiem. Ahora los rayos del sol traspasaban las nubes iluminando tramos de tierra con sus rayos. Él sol siempre le recordaba a su amor, su amor dominador del fuego, de ella.

Sin prisa guardo el tazón vacío, las cenizas las vertió en una pequeña bolsa transparente y guardo el cenicero y los cigarrillos que aún quedaban. Con la guitarra tuvo más paciencia. Sentada en el árbol torcido, sus brazos se aferraron a la guitarra y su mente imaginó que era él, que lo abrazaba a él. Lloró sin soltar ruido alguno. Y aunque ella no lo vio, Camino también soltando unas lágrimas de esos ojos color chocolate intenso, al parecer entendiendo el dolor de su ama y la ausencia del otro amo, de ese amo que ya no veía hace cinco años.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Hinata alzó el rostro. Se arrodillo al suelo y extendió los brazos para darle un confortante abrazo a Camino.

Hace cinco años, cuando ella seguía siendo la dulce profesora de la Academia. En un día que en plena madrugada comenzó nublado, Sasuke se fue a despedirse a las cuatro de la mañana. La había encontrado revisando los exámenes de sus 'pequeñines', como ella los llamaba. Con guitarra en mano le cantó "Lela", ella lloró como siempre lloraba cuando él le cantaba esa canción. Él la había calmado con besos y abrazos. Esa madrugada él se despidió prometiendo volver para planear cuándo ella se mudaría a los territorios Uchihas con él. Ella sintió un escalofrió cuando él le informó que era una misión S para capturar a unos poderosos Zetsus. Sasuke al verla compungida hizo algo inusual, la llevó al Valle del Fin, donde solían ir en sus tardes libres para alejarse de los ojos curiosos de los aldeanos. Cuando llegaron eran casi las seis de la mañana y los rayos del sol surcaban las nubes. Se besaron con intensidad en medio del hermoso paraje. Él se marchó dando su palabra de volver en unos días y ella retornó para poder terminar su labor de revisar los exámenes.

Al regresar a su departamento vio la solitaria guitarra acompañada del cenicero de Sasuke, esto último lo había dejado un día antes. Ella sonrió y siguió con lo suyo. Cuando llegaron las ocho, ella salió por la ruta de siempre. Vio movimiento en el hospital y a una Sakura agitada, casi en crisis. Ella corrió e identificó a Camino, perro ninja de Sasuke. Con más determinación y sin tomarle importancia a la presión de su pecho, se acercó al montículo de gente. Sasuke tendido en una camilla, con el pecho descubierto, las sangre roja salía como ríos de las grandes zanjas que llegaban hasta su cuello, hombros y abdomen bajo. Instintivamente activó su Byakugan, intentando retener la sangre con su chacra.

Un Sasuke moribundo la haló hacia mismo, ella se dejó para oírlo.

"Cuida a Camino… él que me llevó a ti", ella intentó hablar y él se lo impidió. "Te acuerdas… te acuerdas cuando yo lo entrenaba y él corrió hacia ti. Creo que por eso quiero tanto a este perro", intentó nuevamente hablar pero él no le dejó. "Te amo, te amo… y aunque nunca lo dije… sé que lo sabías", su voz se apagaba más y más. "Por ti pude volver a vivir sin rencor". Lo vio tragar con dificultad. "Eres todo lo que siempre necesité", sus manos temblorosas la tomaron del mentó y sus labios se fundieron en un beso dulce y lento. Sasuke la separó un poco. "Es hermoso morir teniendo tu rostro gravado en mis retinas… Sonríe para mí, Hinata", ella sonrió con lágrimas a los ojos. Con una mano de él entre las suyas apretadas en su pecho. Y lo sintió irse. Lo vio dejarla ahí sola.

"Es hora de irnos, Camino", habló sin mirar al can.

Cada año, el mismo día de su fatídica muerte, ella iba al _Valle del Fin_ a cantarle la última canción que él le cantó. Curiosamente ese día siempre amanecía tal cual el día que la vida se lo arrebato. En la madrugada el cielo parecía querer caerse por medio de las nubes pero ni una gota tocaba la tierra. Y a las seis, los rayos del sol salían mostrando su esplendo.

Guardó sus cosas en la parte trasera del carro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Camino entrara. Se quedó mirando el infinito.

"Sasuke, cielo. ¿Cuándo vienes a llevarme?", le preguntó a la nada.

Sonrió a la inmensidad, una sonrisa que no legó a sus ojos, "Hasta pronto, Sasuke."

Prendió el motor para regresar al pueblo. A ese pueblo del que inevitablemente desde ese día que él se marchó, hace cinco años, lo sentía ajeno.

.

.

.

_**Nebel**__ dices así:_

_Este fic no es una adaptación, lo único real que tomé del libro "__The Bridges of Madison" es el nombre del perro, Camino. Y también la frase que está al inicio del fic._

_Datos informativos (sé que no lo he hecho antes pero ahora he tenido la paciencia de hacerlo)_

_Valle del Fin:__Es una parte del País del Fuego, asociada principalmente a la lucha final entre el bien y el mal, en este están protagonizadas las peleas de Madara y Hashinara Senju, y posterior mente la lucha entre Sasuke y Naruto._

_Konhoagakure_:_ Aldea culta del País del Fuego._

_Bosque Jofuku__:__ es un bosque que se ubica en el monte Jufuku, en la frontera del País del Fuego._

_Zetsu__:__ Es un humano creado artificialmentecuya mitad está hecha del ADN de Hashinara Senju y la otra mitad está infundida con la voluntad de Uchiha Madara._

_Byakugan:__ Ojo Blanco o visión pura, es uno de los tres grandes doujutsu hereditario del Clan Hyuga que se manifiesta desde el nacimiento._

_Si por ahí hay alguien que leer mis otros fic, quiero decirles que pronto actualizaré. Mil disculpas que esté demorando tanto._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de este one-shot._

_Recomiendo que lean el libro, es de verdad muy interesante, denle una oportunidad... Yo me enamoré perdidamente del protagonista… ¡Ay, mi Robert Kincaid! Y la canción es linda. En serio. La que yo he escuchado es interpretada por María Do Ceo._

_Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
